lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandyr Minami
Wandyr Minami is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Who Replaced Falid, former Yei's teacher, as she is currently her formal teahcer. It is also said to be a Billionaire, and a Duel Queen, she also fell head over heels with the fact that Yei discovered the Evolute Summon. She serves as the deuteragonist of the manga series, also Yei's Rival. 'Design:' 'Appearance:' Wandyr is an adult girl with crimson eyes, with a long Dark blue hair and dark Green bangs makes her look like , She usually wears a black Tuxedo Red NeckTie ,Skirt, White blouse, black leggings, and a pair of Pumps. While in her Ridong Duel Suit, she wears a red dress with Black stripes, a short skirt, and long boots. Wandyr.png|Old Design Wanddyr.png|New Design Personality: Wandyr is described to be a careful person while not dueling, She is often cold, smiling Cheerful, she likes Youth, she also displays a degree of respect to her students or stduents of other teachers, especially Yei, for acknowledging her talents, she is also determined to protect Yei from any future harm with all costs, she shows a great degree to Yei, even if Yei herself does not share the same feelings to her, however, Wandyr is known to be scary person when someone disobeys her orders that threatens them with a sharp tone, then she comes back to her usual nature. Wandyr is shown to be highly analytical and a skilled strategist, reading her opponent's moves with calculating their weaknesses and aims straight at these weaknesses. Despite Wandyr's cold nature, she displays a brief Temper in reaction to anyone who doesn't know any of the most common Summoning methods, or her opponent's dueling style as she tends to refer as "Filler"What she means with "Filler" Turn or Duel, a Turn or Duel that contributes nothing to the entertaining purposes, with filling monsters to show how strong her opponents are while they are not.. She believes that Dueling is for fun Despite her Cruel methods as a Duelist. 'Biography:' According to the revelations in thefacebook page; she will make her debut appearance as Falid's Substitute teacher. 'Deck:' Wandyr's uses "Evil Vine" focusing on setting wall monsters and face-down Trap Cards in her first 2 turns, then she performs her OTK move when her opponent ensures their winning. Trivia: *Wandyr usually calls boring duels "Filler", Filler means, "A segment of anime, whether it be an entire episode or part of one, which does not appear in the manga of the title. Fillers, as the name implies, "fills" an episode with non-canonical material which has been written usually by the same company which animates it. "Filler in "Urban Dictonary" *Despite making her first appearance in the premiere of the manga, she did appear only as a Silouhette, also she was only introduced in Chapter 9. *Her actual Duel Runner looks like nothing what it looked in the silouhettes. *Despite being known in Birta City as an idolized figure, no one recognized her Myserious Father. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Characters